Forum:Thoughts About Act Your Age
Okay I haven't been on the wiki in years, but I had to come back after watching this episode and i'm sorry I if i'm breaking any rules. The wiki system is brand new to me again. But what did you guys think about the episode? And what happened to this wikia? There used to be a lot of people. And is Isabella and lego liker still here? I thought it was a cute episode. It was kind of surprising though just how oblivious Phineas was to Isabellas crush on him. —09MurphyM (talk) 02:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I did'nt really like it that much, It felt like fanfiction and I didn't like Buford's personality at all. Of course I liked the song and Phineas and Isabella's relationship in this but it just seems like a slap in the face because you know they aren't going to be together in the show and that they never find out about Perry's identity (well you could argue that Perry and Phineas and Ferb didn't see each other and that it is still a mystery). Also I didn't like how the Fireside girls were forcing Phiineas and Isabella together, Ferb even says it but they don't care. But I did like Ferbnessa at the end. But that is all just my opinion. :/ -Coo-coo cartoon With certain items in the show if you mess with certain things it can mess up the chemistry of the show. One of the funny running gags is Phineas' obliviousness towards Isabella's feelings towards him and could change the dynamic of the show (like "Huddy" in House M.D.). Also it's explained that if the host family ever finds out about their secret identity then he would be reassigned.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 03:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah but still I always wanted them too find out about it. Btw they still never done anything about the Stacey and Perry relationship in Isabella birthday. -_- -Coo-coo cartoon I think they are saving that for the right moment. —09MurphyM (talk) 03:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) For my opinion, look, I'm a Filipino-American and I live in U.S., but I watch the AYA. I should say that this episode is very, very good! I just realize this episode on real life.--Jestony25 (talk) 10:10, February 10, 2015 (UTC) We had wait for this but it was worth the wait The Pros What Might Have Been song was the best song on phineas and ferb and i still think they got the idea form the country song what might have been The Doof/Perry story I like the fact it was about phineas and isabella's friends trying to hock them up Doof song(hey i like country music) Little to no candance Phineas and isabella story was great the part in the song where phineas notice isabella is not there that he is missing in his life The cons It don't feel like it was cannon and more little fan fiction Ferb and vanessa part was a little odd and the fact they would building the story with her and major m's son don't help outside of all of that it was one of best ep of phineas and ferbCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Highlights: *I thought it was a nice balance of comedy and drama. *I could not stop laughing at Doof going through his mid-life crisis. But, it would've been funnier (or maybe just as funny) if he had done it without the use of the inator. But then again, we wouldn't have that equally brilliant joke of Lawrence going through his mid-life crisis by switching from Earl Grey to Darjeeling. *The Phineas/Isabella storyline was handled perfectly. *Loved that little throwaway gag about Baljeet's voice. *Three words: Film School Buford! *The songs were fantastic. Lowlights: *They didn't really give Perry enough to do. All he did was react. *Really? Only a ten-second cameo for Candace? Observations/questions: *So did Vanessa break up with Monty? *Did Dan lose weight? If so, good for him. *Why is Adyson all of a sudden the leader of the Fireside Girls? *Why did they make Doof and Monogram look older, but did nothing to Vivian, Lawrence and Linda? Overall, it was a great episode. - Jasonbres (talk) 20:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC)